


Pet Names

by InMoNochrome, Searece



Series: Memories and Times [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: After-interface Cuddles, Gen, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RPed with InMoNochrome, who also beta-ed this for me. Though you guys don't get to see it, Prowl's a vampire in this 'verse. Warning: mentions of sticky, pet names for interfacing equipment... But no actual action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

Prowl purred as he rested against Jazz, still not fully comprehensive of what they'd just done. "Jazz... did we just pretend that our spikes are sapient in and of themselves? and give them pet names?"

Jazz pouted and pointed a hurt look at Prowl, "What? Are you saying your spike doesn't come alive when I'm around?"

"Not what I'm saying at all; he's just... a little _too_ alive when you're around..." murmured the Praxian, grateful he was behind the Polyhexian. "Hmm, does Meister when I'm around? or is it his, ah, neighbor that comes alive?"

Jazz cracked a smile looking back at Prowl over his shoulder, "I think it's his neighbor."

Prowl buried his helm in Jazz's neck, for once not seeking to bite the other. "All the better for Prowler, then, because his neighbor doesn't like playing or being shown off..."

"Oh?" Jazz smirked, rolling in Prowl's arms to face the other mech, tilting the Praxian's helm up, "Is there any reason why~?"

"No, not particularly," answered Prowl, gazing into Jazz's wondrously colored optics, silently pleased that Jazz had left his visor up, "he's just not too excited by that."

"So I see," smirked the Polyhexian as he drew circles and glyphs with his digits on the other's strong chest.

Prowl purred at the attentions, and all was silent for a moment, but then the Praxian spoke, "Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't give my valve a pet name."

Jazz laughed, "Hadn't even thought about it!"

A sigh and soft muttered curse was Prowl's response.


End file.
